monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Läuse-Alarm
Zusammenfassung Ein Krätze-Ausbruch an Monster High has the student bodies creeped out, until Frankie puts a voltage stop to the fearsome spread. Handlung Cleo, Lagoona, Frankie und Clawdeen sitzen in der Cafeteria, als Cleo fragt ob irgendjemand letzte Nacht Brain Dead Beach gesehen hat und Clawdeen antwortet, dass sie was howling about it. Plötzlich kommt Draculaura angerannt und schreit: "Läuse" und warnt somit die anderen, dass ein Schüler Läuse hat. Cleo, Lagoona und Clawdeen drehen durch und folgen Draculaura. Sie verlassen die Cafeteria und gehen in den Gang. Frankie meint, dass sie warten sollen und dass es gar keine Läuse gibt. Draculaura widerspricht, Cleo stimmt ihr zu und sagt, dass niemand ihnen zu nahe kommen soll, damit sie keine Läuse kriegen. Clawdeen then explains that wenn sie does, then sie has to pass them on to someone else before sie becomes an outcast. Frankie then makes a comeback by saying it's a myth they use to scare little kids. Lagoona then comments that they are real und they're scary. Einige der Backgrounders are then shown running away, und one of them has it. Er then passes them onto Invisibilly, who turns invisible und passes them off to Gory. Everyone backs away from ihr, aber then Howleen und Romulus are walking out of a hall, talking, unaware of what was going on. Gory, taking the chance, turns into a bat und passes them on to Howleen, who passes them on to Romulus. Romulus then gets upset at ihr und calls Howleen a traitor to ihr own pack for giving ihm Krätze. Romulus then sniffs out Jackson, who attempts to run away as soon as er notices Romulus, aber then gets caught und die Krätze are passed onto ihm. Jackson then complains that now not only is er a normie, aber er also has Krätze. Jackson then continues walking, aber slips on a book und slides all the way over to Cleo. Cleo now ends up getting die Krätze herself, und Jackson falls back on the floor. Draculaura backs away, und Cleo sagt Clawdeen to give ihr die Krätze, aber Clawdeen suggests Toralei als sie und Meowlody und Purrsephone are walking down the staircase because sie has been nothing aber mean to them. Cleo, remembering that, grabs ihr teleportation amulet und sie transports to Toralei. sie gives Toralei die Läuse und teleports away. Meowlody und Purrsephone back away from Toralei, Toralei remarking their supposed to be ihr best friends und gets sad. Frankie then says for everyone to stop und walks over to Toralei. Cleo tells Frankie to not do it, aber Frankie says they may be real, aber that doesn't mean they have to play along. Frankie sagt Toralei to give them to ihr, und Toralei gives them to ihr without questioning. Frankie then says that ob they want to banish ihr, then go ahead. Lagoona then realizes und agrees mit Frankie that it doesn't matter ob sie has Krätze, sie's still herself. Clawdeen follows Lagoona's action und says sie's still ihr friend. Cleo then agrees. Frankie then begins sparking und die Krätze get annoyed mit ihr electric power, causing them to leave. Everyone rejoices over die Krätze leaving the building. Charakter "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten Referenzen * "Scare-born" is a play on "airborne". Kontinuität * Both Simon Clops's und Invisi Billy's names are mentioned for the first time. Simon debuted back in Volume 2's "Beast Friends" und Invisi Billy first appeared in Volume 3's "Unearthed Day". Weiteres * Despite being scheduled for December 29th, the webisode was released on the Haupt-Webseite am 23. Dezember. The YouTube upload will probably follow on the scheduled date. Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Webisode